Metal Gear Solid: Ed,Edd,n Eddy vs FOXHOUND
by Iron Shadow 999
Summary: The Eds and cul-de-sac kids were orignally going to Miami, but an accident sent them to Shadow Moses. Now they have to team up with Snake, Meryl, Otacon, and Gray Fox if they want to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Is it ready?" asked an excited Ed.

"Almost Ed, we'll be in Miami in no time," answered Edd.

He, Ed, and the other cul-de-sac kids were building an airplane to fly them to Miami, since it was summer and their parents were never home. Finding and putting together the parts were easy, as the junkyard was full of everything they needed.

"Miami here we come!" Ed exclaimed, loading his and Sarah's suitcases onboard.

Rolf also packed up, but for some reason he brought some winter coats Wilfred, and some rifles.

"Rolf dude, we're going to Miami, not Alaska," said Kevin.

"Rolf has had a premonition," he said. "One where we will need to fight in the cold."

Everyone just looked at him, then finished packing the plane.

"All aboard," Eddy yelled.

Edd engaged the auto-pilot, and went to his seat.

"Everything ready?" asked Kevin.

"Yes."

"Now here we go," Ed said, activating the engine.

It lifted off the ground and left Peach Creek behind. The kids then took a nap, expecting to land in Miami, but the wind would change the plane's course not to Florida, but to Alaska, which was currently under siege.

Liquid Snake, leader of High-tech special forces unit FOXHOUND, has taken over the island of Shadow Moses, where the new incarnation of Metal Gear was stored. He turned to his comrades, who seemed quite worried with the current situation.

"When do you suppose we'll get Big Boss's body now?" asked Revolver Ocelot.

Liquid had a right mind to remove his other hand, but then it came to him that he still had some use for him.

"Soon Ocelot," he responded. "The U.S. will have to agree to our demands. After all, who's going to have to explain a nuclear explosion in Russia?"

Sniper Wolf then decided to add something of her own.

"What about that man, Solid Snake?" she asked.

Solid Snake was indeed a nuisance, already infiltrating the island, dueling with Ocelot, and injuring Raven. Not to mention having the support of Campbell and his crew, and getting the Metal Gear test data. On top of that, there was that mysterious other intruder…

"That's your job," Liquid answered. "As for Snake, Raven will be waiting for him in the snowfield."

Shadow Moses Heliport

"What the hell was that!" screamed Sarah.

Just as Rolf predicted, they somehow crashed into an icy land, near a heliport. Everyone was alright, no injuries. Rolf then passed out the coats he packed, then placed one on Wilfred.

"I don't know," Edd responded. "The wind must have somehow pushed us from our route."

"See," Rolf said, passing out the rifles he brought. "The son of a shepard was right, and you were wrong."

Ed looked around, and was already making snow angels. Then, he spotted something.

"Guys look! People with guns," he yelled, though the others tried to keep him quiet.

Unfortunately, they heard it too, and ran toward their direction.

"We're all gonna die!" Jimmy screamed.

The troopers were armed with Aks, and looked like they didn't care if a kid was killed. Then, Ed, grabbed a nearby tree and hurled it at the troopers, who were screaming.

"What the hell," said a trooper.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" said the other.

The two troopers left, with the kids celebrating their victory.

"Now what," asked Johnny.

"I guess we just go further…"Kevin answered.

Meanwhile, back in the base, Solid Snake quickly dispatched three genome solders. Then, his codec began to rang.

"What is it Colonel?" Snake asked.

"Umm…Snake," He began. "Our satellites have picked up a group of armed kids just outside the hangar, and something unusual happened."

"What do you mean "unusual"?" He asked.

"Well you see, one of them picked up a tree and threw it at a group of genomes."

Now THAT was something you never seen everyday, a kid picking up a tree, it was just crazy.

"Nice joke Colonel," Snake said. "But let's be serious."

"I'll show you ," Campbell said.

The video camera showed about nine kids, one of them was holding a board, and a pig. Then, just when the genomes were about to shoot them, a boy picked up a tree and hurled it at them. He was suprised, it seems they can hold theirown in combat.

"So what do you want me to do Colonel?" Snake asked.

"I know this isn't part of the assignment," He started. "But they're just kids, recover them."

"You don't need to ask me," Snake grumbled.

"Come on Snake," His superior said. "Have a heart."

He shut off, and went for the heliport, where the kids were.

"Hey guys, Plank says all the guards in there are dead," Johnny said.

Everyone went to look, and sure enough, there were six dead soldiers, and two shot up cameras.

"What do you think happened?" Jimmy asked, cowering.

"Maybe the mutant alien dino-cows suck their brains out," Ed said.

"I don't think so Ed," Edd said, pointing to a trooper's head wound. "It looks like someone shot them."

The elevator suddenly opened, and the kids went looking for places to hide. A man with wearing a sneaking suit and a bandana came out, apparently looking for the kids.

"I know you're in here," he said. "Come on out, I'm not one of them."

Jimmy then went out, with Sarah urging him to come back.

"What if he's lying," she said.

"I don't think so," Jimmy said. "To me, he doesn't somehow seem like it."

The, one by one, the others came out, looking afraid. Eddy grabbed his rifle in case if he double crosses them.

"Ok, now this is weird…" Snake said as he looked at the assembled kids.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Nazz.

"I'm the guy who's has to save you," Snake answered. "Now what are you doing here?"

Edd quickly explained the events that have happened, the plane crash, Ed defeating the guards, and meeting Snake.

"And that's all?" Snake asked.

"Yes," Edd responded.

"Then follow me if you want to live.." Snake said, heading for the hangar door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snake and the kids stepped onto the knee-high snow and moved to the side of the snow, hugging the wall to stay out of sight.

The codec rang, and Snake took a look at it. It was a nonburst transmission, meaning that it wasn't the Colonel or his support team.

"Who is this?" Snake asked.

"Be careful, there are claymore mines in that canyon." It was a deep, metallic male voice. "Make sure those kids don't go near them."

Snake was about to warn them about the mines when Ed was running around the snowfield. "Ed, no!" But it was too late, the mines detonated. When the smoke cleared, Snake was downright shocked to see Ed, alive and unscratched.

"Well," said the voice. "Now you don't have to worry about the mines at least."

"Just who the hell are you?" Snake screamed.

"Just call me…Deepthroat."

The transmission ended, Snake tried to bring up the frequency code, but it came back to 0.

Then, Jimmy spotted something. "Is that a…tank?" It was indeed a tank, the one missing from the hangar. Then, the latch opened, and a large tattooed man sat in the turret, Vulcan Raven.

"This is Raven's territory!" Raven yelled. "Snakes don't belong in Alaska! You will not pass!" Then, Raven saw the kids behind Snake. What are kids doing in a nuclear facility?

"Oh my god," Kevin said. "That's a big ass tank."

"An Abrams tank to be precise," Edd said. "Unless you have a missile, there's no way you can fight it."

The Abrams tank came closer, making Jimmy cower in fear and hide behind Sarah. Seeing this, Raven spoke through the loudspeaker.

"Why are the children here?" Raven asked. When there was no answer, the tank came even closer.

"Umm…Snake," Nazz said.

"Why are they here?"

But Snake held his ground, and then, tossed a grenade through the turret. It caught everyone by surprise. Snake shouted at the kids to run, and they ran to the hills. They watched as the tank burst into flames, but Edd knew better.

"He's still alive," Edd said. "I just saw him moving in there."

"Let him be," Snake replied. "We've got a long way to go if we want to get out of here."

Liquid Snake looked on as his brother led the group of kids into the storage facility. He sighed and turned to Ocelot, who's right arm was heavily bandaged and was resting on a couch. The painkillers have done the trick and he was eager to get back at him.

"Got away didn't he?" Ocelot remarked. "Let my try to kill the guy."

"Quiet," Liquid said. He gestured to the screen. It seems the boy with the sock hat was right, for Raven crawled out of the wreckage, unharmed.

"I should let them go," Raven said. "They're just kids."

Liquid presses the communicator's button to respond. "You do that."

"Are you certain?"

"Keep an eye on them though."

"He got the card."

"Then we'll play with him a little longer."

Ocelot stood and whispered to his leader, "Are you mad? You've seen what he can do. Even those kids have combat abilities!"

Liquid gave his subordinate a look that told him to sit down and shut up.

"It's best not to underestimate them sir," Raven said.

"What do you think of them? In battle I mean."

"It's as if they're possessed by demons, especially the small red-head girl."

"Yes I know, I've seen the recordings. He bit off a man's entire head."

"Well, tell Mantis to get ready, they will meet."

'Are we there yet?" Johnny asked.

"Not yet," Snake replied. He wished this bald badger would shut up.

"Just where is this scientist guy?"

"Up ahead." It had been a tough job getting a group of twelve kids into a elevator unnoticed.

"You there Snake?" It was Naomi. Snake pressed against his ear and answered.

"Yeah," Snake replied. "What is it?"

"I think one of them has a cold." When Snake turned to look, Jimmy was sneezing and oozing mucus. "Look, Naomi I've got no cold medicine."

Then the Colonel came in, "Snake, I suggest you find some medicine then. There's some on the B1 of that building. Ask Meryl to confirm it."

When Snake called, the female solider answered. "Hey Snake, what do you need?"

"Meryl, I need to know if there's any cold medicine in this place?"

"Sure, it's on the B1 level. Why do you need it?"

"Ugh…babysitting a group of kids."

"Well then, take good care of them. They're way too young to be fighting or getting killed."

"Everyone keeps telling me that." Snake signed off, and took Jimmy. "We're going to get you some medicine understand?"

"Yes," Jimmy answered.

Snake went to the wall, pressed the call button, and waited for the elevator to come. The doors opened, and Snake took Jimmy inside. He pressed the B1 button and waited for the doors to close.

It took a full minute for the elevator to reach B1, and the doors flew wide open. Snake look around for guards or cameras. The coast was clear, and Snake led Jimmy toward a door that led to the medicine storage. He swiped his Level 3 PAN card, pushed the door open only to see-

A Genome trooper at a desk, surfing the internet. Jimmy closed his eyes, and Snake grabbed his gun. He shot the man before he had a chance to call for help.

"Wait here," Snake said to Jimmy. He found what he was looking for, and fed it to Jimmy. He also found a Nikita, a guidance missile perfect for destroying that generator that was afar.

When they returned to the B2 level, they found the glass wall destroyed, and Ed pulling out the generator.

"Guess we don't this," Snake said, dropping the Nikita.


End file.
